Let Them Be Pranked
by Haffy439
Summary: Its the Stoll twins favorite time of year. Read to see their devious plan unfold.  Happy April fool's day.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Prolouge. Its supposed to be short**

* * *

><p>The sun shone as the last of the snow that Mr. D allowed to fall melted. Everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying themselves; the Aphrodite kids relaxed in a hot tub; Percy and Annabeth of course were swimming and messing around in the water; the Demeter children went out to the strawberry fields and immediately started planting new seeds; the Apollo kids played volleyball and— Well you get the point. Everyone was happy but no two people were happier than the Stoll twins.<p>

You see it was the end of March and this year like every year Travis and Connor could not wait until March finally ended so that April could roll around. Actually the brothers were only interested in one particular day in april- the first.

"Connor," Travis greeted.

"Travis," Connor nodded in response.

"You do know what time of year it is,right?" Travis asked a smile tugging on the edge of his lips.

"I was thinking we beat our record this year."

"What do you have in mind, brother?"

"C'mon. I got this all figured out."

The Stoll twins walked into the cabin they shared with 22 other campers. Connor led his brother to his bunk and pulled out sheets of paper he had kept hidden under his mattress so that no one- not even their own half-brothers- could stumble onto his little mischievous idea.

As Travis looked through the plans he said, "Wow Connor, you really have out done yourself this time but..." he trailed off picking up a pencil and adding more details to the sketches. When he was done he showed them to his twin.

Connor grinned and said, "Perfect."

Happy April fool's day, Campers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know its short. I didnt want to give it all away. Please PM me or review if you have any ideas for pranks.<strong>


	2. Katie and the Demeter Cabin

**Sorry, I didnt realize that Travis was older than Connor but oh well for this story they're twins.  
><strong>_**I'm turning this into a TRATIE fanfic so sorry if you don't like them together. **_

The chapters will be short. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Travis POV

Operation Pranks-On-All-The-Campers-Yeah! is set into motion. I know it's a really long code name but I call it POATCY. Brilliant huh?

Anyway I signalled Connor giving him the okay to begin the first prank our own cabin: Hermes cabin. I snuck in, my mask on and my bag full of duck tape on my shoulder. I tried to be as quiet as I could wrapping the silver tape around every surface of the room but occasionally it would make a loud noise and Connor would get all paranoid and tell me to get the tape to shut up.

Everything was good to go and I checked off all the cabins and headed to Demeter's cabin: the last one on the list.

"Connor," I whispered. "Go back and get some sleep just in case anyone gets up; It'll be suspicious if we're both not there."

"They'll be suspicious even if _both_ of us were there; It's april fool's and they're not stupid." Connor whispered back. Despite the arguing, he sighed and went back to the cabin.

Whew. I got 30 minutes till sunrise and this time I gotta do it myself but it'll be so worth it to see Katie's sleeping face. I finished with four minutes to spare. I decided that I needed some way- _any_ way – to get her attention.

When I was doing I chuckled to myself and shut the cabin door.

"STOLL!"Katie yelled, barging into our cabin- ever so rudely might I add – and yanking tape off her clothes and skin. She still looked hot even with tape all over her.

"What?" I said casually.

"Are you blind? I know it was you and your brother attacking our cabin with duck tape and I know you did it to all the other occupied cabins but really covering me in tape? Why?" she fumed. Still hopping mad she continued, "Next time, although I sincerely hope there wont be a next time, please DO NOT CRUSH MY FLOWERS!"

"Okay," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

She let out an exasperated sigh and I waved and said, "Bye Katie."


	3. Athena Cabin

**It's not mine (PJO)**

**I warned you before and I warned you again that this will only have short chapters. **

Connor's POV

"Come on," I told him. "Athenas are at sword practice; we've got to go now!"

"Alright, alright! Do you have everything? Super Glue?" He asked.

"Check"

"Rubber spiders?"

"Check."

"Thread?"

"Check."

"Let's go," Travis said.

Travis and I sprinted to the Athena Cabin placed a net on the ceiling full of fake spiders. And when I say full, I _mean _full. For some of the others left we attached grey thread to them so that they could dangle from the ceiling. I decided to make some cobwebs in the mean time while we waited. Definitely not my best artwork but it'll do. Lastly we attached a string to trigger the net causing it to fall on their heads. We kept this string with us so that the net would only fall if most of the campers were in there.

Travis' POV

Connor and I hid behind the cabin and waited until all the Athena campers were inside. I gave Connor the honours of pulling the string. Once he did the net broke and let loose hundreds of fake spiders. I chortled as the campers shrieked in terror. They were jumps around everywhere but the best reaction had to be Annabeth's. She jumps onto herbed for safety but just as quickly jumped off as one of our hanging spider rested on her head.

Connor and I walked in and chorused, "Happy April Fool's!" and quickly skedaddled out hiding from the murderous looks from all members of the Athena Cabin.


	4. Nico

**Ahh! It's been forever since I've updated but since I don't have many reviews...**

**You guys can leave requests of who you want to get pranked next.**

**Anyway Nico! **

!***********!

Travis POV

Oh gods, Connor was taking forever! Ew, I sound like a girl. But it's true; all I asked him to do was get a load of dandelions but no that just had to take 20 minutes. I barged into the Demeter cabin to find my stupid twin. I found him flirting with Kim. How pathetic; If it were someone like Katie, I'd understand but Kim?

I yanked him from the back of his orange camp-half blood t-shirt.

"Kim, just give us the flowers," I told her impatiently.

"Hmmph." She placed about 4 gigantic boxes on the floor. Connor and I lifted them with ease and I shuffled my brother out of the cabin forcing him to ignore the flirtatious smile and wave that Kim gave him.

"Dude! Just calm down!" he exclaimed.

"Do you realize that we have to go find Nico, shadow travel and—"

"You never told me you were on your period." Connor stated.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Connor.

!***********!

"Hey Nico," I called. I ran to catch up with him. "I need a favour. Percy told me about how you took him shadow travelling, so can you take me?"

"I guess... As long as you make sure no other campers start bugging me," he agreed.

Nico took me shadow travelling and I convinced him to take me back to the big house.

Yes! He was tired and looked like hell.

Connor and I took him to his cabin then dumped him on the bed. We then pulled out the boxes of dandelions and scattered them everywhere. I threw the dainty flowers on the bed and Connor changed his black shirt for a yellow one.

I stepped back and admired our work.

"Wait we need this," Connor said putting a tiny camera on the table. In his other hand he held a screen so that we could see what the camera saw.

We were pretty damn good.

!***********!

"AHH!" Nico screamed running around out of his cabin. "DANDELIONS! GET THEM OFF ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Abrupt ending I know. R&amp;R! <strong>


	5. Clarisse and the Ares Cabin

**Haha, thanks for the reviews guys! **

!*********!

Connor POV:

"Chiron?" I asked the old centaur innocently. "Weren't we going to have Capture the Flag today? The hunters are here."

"Oh yes my boy. It will start shortly. I think the Ares cabin is still holding their battle strategy meeting. As soon as they are done we will commence."

"Good." I said smiling.

!*********!

Travis' POV

I had sent Connor to remind Chiron about Capture the Flag and that left me to lug paint cans all the way to the Ares cabin.

That was easy.

Believe it or not, the harder tasks were to take on the Aphrodites. Lets just say that if I were offered to be stuck in a room full of Drew and her sisters and be locked in a cage weaponless with a bunch of hungry Nemean lions, I'd choose the lions.

I gathered up the pink canopy, letter and rainbow stickers and unicorn doll head and stuffed them in a box. They ended up next to the paint cans.

Connor joined me shortly and told me to hurry up. We started the game with everyone else but then we snuck out to start the prank.

"Just splatter it, it'll take less time." I told Connor. I mean not only did we have to pain it, we had to let it dry. Pulling out the unicorn head I thought, shit. We forgot to get to get super glue.

I ran towards the camp store and got it from there. Yeah maybe it sounds abnormal that we have super glue in the camp store but we are weird.

Connor was done with the outside of the cabin and he even added some smiley faces and peace signs. I'm sure Ares kids would love that.

Next I ripped off the boar head that hung ontop of the door and replaced it with the unicorn head.

"Ugh," I said trying to get the stupid super glue off my fingers. "how much longer do we have?" I asked Connor.

"15 mins," As soon as I was done putting the rest of the stickers on, my brother and I shuffled out of there but before I did I put the same camera I left in Nico's cabin.

!*********!

"What the Hades?" A sweaty Clarisse shrieked as she saw her once red cabin now yellow with happy faces and a unicorn head.

"WHO DID THIS?" she yelled.

She walked into the cabin and raced to her bunk only to find it decorated with rainbow stickers, stickers that said 'love' and Pink letter stickers that were arranger to spell her name Clarisse.

"AHHH! MY BUNK!"

She attempted to pull off the stickers but gave up and yelled while flailing her hands around, "GET OF ME! I HATE THESE THINGS! ARRRGH!"

We were on a roll.

!*********!

**Not my best chapter but I thought it would be funny. **

**Review!**

**Don't forget, I take requests for the people you want pranked next. **


	6. Thalia

**a/n thanks for all the reviews and ideas!**

**The prank for the Apollo cabin is still being written so in the mean time I'll give you the Thalia. **

**Here we go. **

* * *

><p>!***********!<p>

Connor's POV

To be honest I was freaked out about pranking Thalia. I mean not of her but her dad. If Zeus gets angry with us we're screwed.

This one was harder than the Ares Cabin. For that all we did was get some girlie stuff from the Aphrodite campers and we were set. Right now, on the other hand I was raiding the camp store for old Christmas stuff. Yeah we keep it, we're weird.

So far I found a miniature Santa, a star and some ornaments but they weren't what I was looking for. I kept rummaging through boxes until I found the box I was looking for. In the particular box lay 100 (or more) little pine trees that campers take to decorate their cabins during winter season. I grabbed the box and left the store using my awesome stealing skills. Thanks dad.

I'm actually glad I got to do the thieving job because one look at Travis' face I knew I was lucky as hell not to get that one.

"But sir, It's an emergency," he said into the phone.

Anyhoo, I went and snuck into the Zeus cabin and scattered these little pine trees all over the place. Then I went to the woods and gathered a couple dozen pinecones and took those to the cabin too. With those I kinda just threw them every where.

"I cant get the tree," Travis said from behind me.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Apparently they don't sell Christmas trees in the summer. Who knew, right?" he said.

I just gave him a look.

"Anyway you did a good job," he continued. "I just gotta leave a note."

!***********!

Thalia's POV

Percy, Annabeth and I were chilling out by the lake that is until we got bored.

"Why don't you guys come back to my cabin," Percy said.

"Nope, " I told him. "We're going to mine. It's not full of other campers."

"Neither is mine!" he whined.

"But mine is actually clean." That shut him up.

I swung open my cabin door and yelled, "What?"

I tried not to step on any of those stupid pinecones and marched straight to the note somebody conveniently left on the wall.

"To Thalia," I read aloud. "Please come back to me. Sincerely your tree."

Percy and Annabeth were silent.

"WHAT THE-?" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just something i wrote in a hurry. <strong>

**how was it. **

**R&R  
>please and thank you! <strong>


	7. Grover

**a/n haha, I'm glad you found that one funny. **

SAVE THE NARGLES: **Yeah, sure. I can do some HoO characters (: **

**Anyway, about your requests. I need you guys to vote on which character you want pranked most so I know which one to start on. Sound okay? (the vote is at the bottom)**

*** short chapter alert**

!***********!

Travis' POV 

This was a little something I cooked up myself. The next one all depended on the time so I figured might as well make the most of April Fools, right?

I grabbed a little mike and speakers. And went to where Grover was sitting in the forest. He was playing his reed pipes. Stealthily, places the speakers in a tree and tested speaking in it.

"Grover," I said into the mike. Just my luck that the speakers wouldn't work.

I didnt know what to do. If I couldn't speak to him without him knowing it was me then there was no point of this prank. But using my awesomely awesome brain skills I thought of another way to get the job done: tin cans and string. Looks like I was going the old fashioned way.

I got some cans. I got a string. I taped them together and _bada-bing bada-boom _I got myself a phone. I casually threw it on the ground next to Grover. It didnt look unusual at all –thank gods- because Grover had already scattered half eaten cans all around him. I just prayed that he wouldn't eat my can-phone-talking-thing. Yeah.

Time to set this plan in action.

"Grover," I said in the can again. This time I said it with a deeper voice to disguise myself.

Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. No reaction from the satyr. This plan blows. I might as well just hang out with Connor for a bit. But I didnt because I don't quit.

"Grover," I said yet another time. He looked up and stopped playing his reed pipes to hear where the sound came from.

"My faithful servant. My chosen one," I continued.

"P-p-pan?" Grover asked now on his feet and looking around.

"Yes, young satyr. 'tis I Pan," I said pausing to laugh at his reaction.

"Oh my gods!" he bowed on his knees. "What can I do for you my Lord?"

"Well, first go to the nearest Mc Donald's and get me a big mac with supersized fries. The camp foods good but everybody needs a little Mickey D," I said normally, coming out of my hiding space exposing myself.

"Travis?" he said confused.

I waved the can-phone at him at he furiously played his reed pipes to manipulate the forest basically telling nature to kill me.

I ran like hell.

!***********!

**Vote: (in the brackets is the current number of votes for that character/cabin and beside it is who voted for it) so from these characters/cabins choose only **one **of the following. You can nominate different characters but if you do please say which one of these you'd want so it's just easier and I don't have one vote for everything.**

Apollo Cabin (1) _mrslukecastellan_

Percy Jackson (1) _IzzyQuamire0907_

The Hunters (1) _amazinggirl96_

Aphrodite Cabin (1) _SAVE THE NARGLES_

Rachel Dare (1) _SAVE THE NARGLES_

Hephaestus Cabin (1) _SAVE THE NARGLES_

**R&R  
>and dont forget to vote!<strong>


End file.
